Freedom Of Civilization Wars
Prologue The liberation of Civilization Wars was a struggle between the owner, coolsurdy, and a group of rebellious players. Dating back to 2013, most of what we know comes from books found in coolsurdy's vault (Winter 2017 to Spring 2018) of complaints against coolsurdy and his staff. However, the first complaints from major players on forums came from 2015 and 2016. The first hardcore evidence of abuse came in 2016 from the Drastian-TRE War Abuse in the Drastian-TRE war The Drastian-TRE war marked a turning point in CivWars History. Drastia was pillaging many towns and gaining support with its anti-TRE and anti-neutral sentiments. TRE was favored by the server establishment, with most staff members supporting it in one way or another. TRE had good relations with neutral Government and Florence, much to the dismay of Drastia. Tensions eventually led to war between the superpowers. coolsurdy supported TRE by spawning in 20 double chests of P4 (citation needed) and around 2 double chests of god apples (enchanted golden apples) as well as ranks. The server population was appalled that the owner favored a particular nation. (He also occasionally banned high level players for hacking, however many of these were found to be biased with video proof) (Proof: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVNXglEy9t9x0wCmQJr0egg In his coolsurdy exposed series) This Continued until Late August 2017, with many players crashing the server using a towny delete bug. The Great Backdoor of 2017 In August of 2017 several Drastian members decided to code a plugin hiding as a armor durability plugin to backdoor the server. The person responsible for coding the backdoor is Dreadmore (Citation needed). Once the backdoor was loaded it gave a select few people (Including Pzychotic, dogs4War, and most famously, Moosebobby) OP privileges. The plugin also injected code into every single .Jar file that was in the server directory, leading to a rollback to August 6th. Moosebobby and Dreadmore got permanently banned for this action. The Fall of coolsurdy's CivWars After the backdoor, Moosebobby had the player data and IP addresses of all players who had played since August 24th, 2017. Moosebobby had coolsurdy's personal information and threatened coolsurdy with leaking data and sending pizzas to his house (Citation Needed). He finally unbanned Moosebobby in December, and again in March (The IP was unbanned in December, the account was unbanned in March). After Part 1 of coolsurdy Exposed was released, there was a towny glitch leaving all towns without claims. Cody and SlimDude raided coolsurdy's vault and proved that Moosebobby was correct about the owner's abuse. After the server got rolled back again, Moosebobby himself raided the vault with the A.C.C.F. (Anti Coolsurdy Combat Force). This lead to coolsurdy rolling back the server again. The wounded owner also world guarded United Jungles and locked the wiki page. Freedom of Civilization wars After it became apparent that no one wanted coolsurdy to keep running the server, a series of buyers showed interest in the server. Some of them wanted the community for their own server. However, one buyer decided to follow through with the offer (iHazCow or Aaron) and bought the server for a undisclosed amount on 8/15/2018. The server has reopened with a new map, free from abused items. The new administration also unbanned all players. Category:War